Four Hours Late
by uselessfork
Summary: Kakashi returns home late from a mission to find his pink-haired kunoichi waiting for him. It's been too long, and neither can hold back from one another. KakaSaku. Rated M for lemon/sex scene.


"Baby, it's late." Sakura murmured sleepily, arms open to recieve her lover as he climbed into bed, four hours late home from his mission. Kakashi sighed lightly and pressed a kiss to her collarbone. In the near darkness, his sharingan could only just make out the pink of her hair, and the jade of her half-open eyes. The bed was warm where she'd been sleeping, her arms reassuring around him. For a moment, the copy nin just closed his eyes, luxuriating in the feel of her naked body pressed against his, their shared body heat warming him through. Then he felt her move closer to him, more awake now, and she lifted her head slightly to catch his lips against hers, pulling him into a kiss.

"I've missed you." she murmured between kisses. Her lips were soft and tender against his, at first. Their kiss quickly grew heated, and Sakura found with some surprise that she was no longer sleepy in the slightest; it had been too long since her lover left on his three day mission. She wanted him to be closer, and he wanted her. With a contented sigh, Kakashi shifted their bodies so that he was leaning over her, resting his weight on his elbows either side of her. Slowly, he began to kiss down her neck till he reached her collarbones, flicking his tongue over her sensitive skin. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he felt her shiver beneath his touch. With a tiny cry, she arched up against him, pulling him closer to her.

"I've missed you too." Kakashi murmured in reply. He held back a soft groan as Sakura's hips brushed against his, causing his cock to stir against her leg, growing hard. She giggled softly.

"I can see that." she whispered into the darkness. Kakashi gently bit her collarbone, fighting a smile of his own.

Their movements became faster as Kakashi dipped lower, circling his tongue around the curve of her breast and closer to the pink bud of her nipple. With her hands grasping the locks of his hair, Sakura tried to pull his mouth over her nipple, breaths coming out faster and shallower as he moved. Kakashi held back for a moment; teasing her with a flick of his tongue around her nipple, close but not close _enough._ Her hands tugged insistently on his hair, till he gave in with a smirk, closing his mouth over the bud. A fast drag of his tongue elicited a sharp gasp from the pink-haired woman.

Sakura moaned quietly as his hands wandered down her body, over the curves of her waist and hips and to the soft skin of her thighs. She felt his teeth graze her nipple one last time before he relinquished the tender bud, and the cool night air hit her breast. To her surprise, Kakashi was panting lightly, more aroused than he would willingly let on. Sakura didn't have time to open her mouth and speak before he was teasing her again.

Her lover lost the edge of his tenderness as he moved his mouth lower, running his tongue over her stomach and navel, along the line of her hipbone, and finally, to the top of her damp slit. Sakura gave a startled cry as his tongue flicked out to taste her, barely brushing her clitoris.

"Kashi..." her voice lost some of its coherence as she moaned his name. He replied with a stifled groan of his own, trying desperately to resist the urge to thrust into her already. Patience, he'd learned, was a virtue. Especially when trying to please his fiery lover, who would grow more and more pliable in his hands the longer he drew out his ministrations. Her needy wetness and gasping moans were proof enough of that.

Sakura gasped as his tongue flicked out again, this time in a longer, slower drag over the sensitive bud of nerves.

"Please, god, please..." she gasped out. Her hands balled into fists at her sides. With as much restraint as he could muster, Kakashi pushed her thighs apart, her gasp of pleasure sending even more pressure to the rock hard cock between his legs.

"Please what?" he growled, voice thick with desire.

"Please, please, fuck me, Kashi..." her voice trailed off as he began to kiss her inner thigh. The quick pants of her breathing only served to make it harder for him to keep control as he finally reached the sopping wetness of her slit. She moaned aloud as he dragged his tongue along the length of her, simultaneously slipping a finger inside her. Deft flicks of his tongue elicited faster moans and cries from his kunoichi. A second finger joined the first inside her, stretching her tightness as she cried out.

"Do you want me to fuck you, darling?" he asked, knowing the question would drive her mad. Her answer was an incoherent sob of wanting that left Kakashi aching as well.

"Get on your hands and knees." he ordered.

A second of helpless deliberation made it clear that his lover was past the stage of being able to move on her own, weak kneed and aching as she was. With a careful tenderness, Kakashi helped her to flip onto her stomach, fitting his hands into the hollows of her hips as he raised her up onto her hands and knees. He hooked one arm around her waist, the other stroking the small of her back. Long pink locks of hair beckoned him, and Kakashi moved his hand up her back to tangle his fingers in the silky texture of her hair. His grip was tender, but firm enough that he could pull her head back, pull her closer to him.

Sakura couldn't help but moan as she felt him pressed against the back of her thigh, impossibly hard. The small sound caused a reaction in him as well, and she felt him jerk against her.

With as much self control as was humanly possible in that moment, Kakashi grasped hold of his member, guiding it to her warm, tight entrance. He paused, and then with one hard thrust he was inside her. She cried out in a gasping moan, eyes squeezed closed. For a long moment, Kakashi didn't move, revelling in the feeling of her, tight, hot and welcoming around his cock.

Then he began to draw himself out, slowly - teasing her, stretching her; with another hard thrust, he was inside her again. Sakura gave a cry through gritted teeth. He picked up his pace, thrusting in and out of her quickly as she gasped. Her walls began to tighten around him, her hot core drawing him in, till he was groaning as well, holding onto her waist and hair for control. The kunoichi barely noticed the pain in her scalp. The feeling of him pounding into her obliterated all other senses, obliterated everything except him, and her, and the tight coil of pleasure which was growing inside her. The feeling built inside her stomach, pushing her over the edge.

All at once, she felt her body reach a climax; with a shuddering gasp, Sakura came, hands clenched into fists around the bedsheets. Kakashi felt her clench tightly around him, and that was his undoing as well. They orgasmed together, moans mingling into one sound as he released inside her.

Too quickly, it was over. Kakashi pulled out of his kunoichi with a sigh, letting go of her waist and hair as she crumpled onto the bed beneath him. He followed quickly, pulling her to him as he curled his body around hers.

"God, I love you." Sakura whispered, her chest still rising and falling rapidly as she came down from her high. Kakashi buried his face in her hair.

"I love you too." he replied, stroking her thigh absently. "And tomorrow, I have the whole day off. We can do this all day, if you want. Come to think of it, we haven't had sex in the kitchen yet."

They fell asleep to the sound of each other's breathing and the feel of their limbs tangled up in one another.


End file.
